Si profondément percés
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Elle n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un Dieu se prendrait dans son pauvre piège ridicule. mais il l'avait fait, et elle devait maintenant réparer les dégats. Pein X Sakura. traduction d'un texte de Kolesteah
1. Un conte ancien et Sakura

Je sais, je sais, c'est un couple totalement surréaliste….. mais bon j'assume. Et la relation entre ces deux là est tellement compliquée, et l'auteur l'a tellement bien décrite que j'ai eu envie de la traduire.^^ Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre Un : Un conte ancien et Sakura **

« Dans ces malheureuses circonstances », commença à murmurer une vieille femme à travers le feu, « c'était une fille idiote. » Tous les enfants se redressèrent, s'agrippant à l'herbe autour d'eux. La vieille femme venait au village des Feuilles pratiquement une fois par mois et s'asseyait en haut du monument des Hokages pour raconter la même histoire. Une histoire vraie. La plupart des enfants l'avaient déjà entendue avant, mais venir au monument devenait une obligation pour les adolescents.

« C'était une jolie fille », sa voix était râpeuse et dure, « Une medic-nin puissante, digne du village de Konoha. » Les enfants acquiescèrent, se penchant en avant. « C'était une kunoichi douée, mais même à l'âge de seize ans, elle était encore extrêmement naïve. »

« Comment pouvait-elle être aussi formidable – ? » Une voix flûtée s'échappa des lèvres d'un petit enfant, qu'il couvrit rapidement de ses deux mains. « Si elle était aussi naïve ? » La femme sourit tristement en se touchant le visage comme si les mots l'avaient blessée.

« Etre amoureux fait faire aux gens des choses qu'ils ne feraient normalement pas. » Les mots glissèrent hors de ses lèvres et quelques petites kunoichis soupirèrent rêveusement, souhaitant qu'elle continue. La femme croisa les mains et fixa les yeux sur les flammes en face d'elle.

« Elle était très amoureuse d'un homme qui avait trahi le village de Konoha, et rien ne l'aurait empêchée de le ramener. » Les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses yeux ternes, faisant bouger nerveusement les enfants. « Elle avait dirigé de nombreuses patrouilles pour le retrouver, même en y allant seule – »

« Mais ils n'ont pas pu le trouver, c'est ça ? » la coupa la même voix, récoltant plusieurs regards noirs de la part des autres enfants, mais la femme acquiesça seulement. « Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle commençait à s'inquièter. Donc à l'anniversaire de sa disparition, elle quitta Konoha, comme lui. »

De petits sursauts se firent entendrent partout dans le public, « Elle ne savait rien de l'endroit où il était, ou de combien il avait pu devenir diffèrent. Mais elle décida que l'amour valait plus que tous les risques qu'elle allait courir. » Quelques enfants soupirèrent, pendant que d'autres lâchèrent des commentaires : « _Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était une obsession._ »

« C'était une obsession, » admit-elle, laissant ses mains se croiser puis se décroiser, « Mais pour elle c'était réel, pour cette fille, cela valait sa vie et même plus. »

« Elle avait couru droit devant elle pendant vingt jours, ne sachant pas combien d'ANBU étaient derrière elle, essayant de trouver un endroit sûr où rester. Cela prit dix autres jours pour en trouver un. Une petite grotte, affreusement petite, à peine suffisamment grande pour y habiter. Mais les ANBU qui la suivaient ne l'auraient jamais trouvée ici. Et même s'ils l'avaient fait, elle avait tapissé la zone de fines lignes de chakra, décapitant quiconque les traverseraient. Et au cas où ils réussiraient à passer, elle les avait enduites d'un poison inconnu. »

« Contre _son propre village_, c'est impardonnable. » Une fille aux cheveux violets parla, croisant les bras. La vieille femme acquiesça. « Le pardon n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. » La petite kunoichi laissa tomber ses bras, et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Quel était son nom ? » Tous les enfants acquiescèrent, se penchant tellement près qu'ils sautèrent en arrière quand les flammes leur léchèrent le nez.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, regardant la lune remplacer lentement le soleil. Son souffle siffla hors de ses lèvres, laissant le vent souffler frénétiquement dans sa chevelure grise. « Son nom était Sakura Haruno. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Des mèches roses tombèrent sur un dos mince, effleurant presque le sol sous elle, quand elle enleva le ruban écarlate de sa vieille amie. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contacts avec d'autres êtres humains, ce qui la faisait souhaiter d'avoir de la compagnie.

Mais elle continua sa traque, écrivant des notes dans la terre et les écorces autour d'elle pour que personne ne puisse savoir ce qu'elle manigançait. Apporter des papiers aurait été embêtant. Elle avait supposé que le quartier général d'Orochimaru était au Sud, c'était sa meilleure hypothèse. Elle avait relevé de petits morceaux de conversations de villageois terrifiés, apprenant rapidement qu'Orochimaru avait attaqué le pays du vent. Elle avait peu d'informations mais elle supposait qu'après il ferait un carnage, allant en un cercle de sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, jusqu'à atteindre Konoha.

Les villageois venaient toujours dans les environs, lui offrant un peu de réconfort. Elle écoutait leurs conversations et fermait les yeux, faisant semblant de s'impliquer dedans. Imaginant elle et tous ses amis qu'elle avait laissé derrière, riant et sirotant du chocolat comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Sakura secoua la tête. Elle avait détruit toutes les chances pour que cela se repasse, et petit à petit, elle commençait à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Elle resta dans cette grotte un peu plus de six jours, prenant des notes, et trouvant des herbes et des fruits qui l'aidaient. Se préparant pour quand elle trouverai son grand amour. » Une petite fille la coupa « Elle le trouva, non ? Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours après. » Tout le monde la regarda, rendant profondément écarlate sa peau bizarrement pâle.

« Ah, elle le trouva, mais heureux pour toujours est définitivement trop cliché, non ? » La petite fille leva un sourcil quand la vieille dame bougea sur son siège. « Maintenant si tu ne me laisses pas continuer, je ne pourrai pas finir l'histoire avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Le silence retomba sur les enfants quand ses lèvres s'ouvrirent encore une fois, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Plusieurs villageois de plusieurs villages différents avaient été blessés par ses lignes de chakra. Elle les avait toujours soignés, s'assurant que tout le poison était sorti de leur organisme. Il n'y avait aucun être humain qu'elle ne pouvait soigner, mais elle ne pensait pas devoir soigner un dieu. Et le soigner aurait signifié détruire complètement Konoha. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Son souffle s'était immobilisé, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Et elle était sûre qu'elle tremblait extérieurement aussi bien qu'intérieurement. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient aussi écarquillés et effrayés que sa peau le lui permettait. Tout autour d'elle sembla geler quand elle fixa l'un des hommes les plus craints des légendes. Tout depuis son visage jusqu'à son corps la pétrifiait.

Il se frotta le cou, jetant un regard noir à la beauté aux cheveux roses en face de lui. Le sang coula à travers ses mains jusqu'au sol. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi négligent ? Rentrer dans une ligne de chakra n'était pas digne de lui. En plus la ligne de chakra d'un médecin médiocre. Il regarda les lèvres de la fille s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un « oups » à peine audible.

« P–P–Pa–Pardon », commença Sakura, reprenant sa respiration. « Ils– Ils n'étaient p – pas placés pour t– toi. » Elle baissa la tête, incertaine si elle devait soigner le monstre ou le laisser comme ça.

« _C'est vraiment _», dit l'homme d'un air méprisant, les yeux fixés sur elle, « _humiliant_ ». Sakura baissa encore plus la tête, laissant ses longues mèches traîner sur le sol. « Je suppose que ta pauvre excuse pour ce poison sera l'antidote, hein ? » cracha-t-il, dégoûté de tout dans cette fille, depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son bégaiement.

Quand sa tête fit un faible signe d'approbation, il continua, « Alors tu soigneras ça. » . Il enleva la main de son cou, laissant le liquide écarlate couler en dessous. Sakura ne voulait rien plus au monde que s'enfuir et le laisser mourir, mais à la place elle acquiesça encore faiblement.

« C'est une b–blessure profonde, j'ai bien peur que faire sortir–sortir le poison prenne plus qu–qu'une semaine. » La voix de Sakura se transforma en murmure, ne voulant ni être vue ni être entendue. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent quand il s'abaissât au sol, « J'attends d'être complètement soigné demain. »

Cela l'étonna qu'il soit aussi poli. Et il en fût lui-même encore plus étonné : cette fille était de loin sa version idéale du lamentable. Elle était banale. C'était une habitante de Konoha. Ses yeux attrapèrent ceux de la fille. « Si tu essaies de me tuer, je prendrai ta vie sans hésitation. »

Sakura acquiesça, plaçant un tissu sec autour de la blessure en laissant le sang l'imprégner. Elle pouvait voir un petit fragment d'os, et elle soupira en tremblant. Son corps trembla également, le corps de l'homme étant froid comme la glace, ce qui était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Il observa la fille surplomber son corps, ses lèvres s'ouvrant toutes les six secondes en calculant que dire.

« J'aurai besoin que tu enlèves ta cape ». Son front se plissa légèrement quand il la laissa le dépouiller de sa cape et la placer gentiment sur le sol.

« J'aurai besoin de remettre en place les tissus musculaires que tu as endommagés », parla doucement Sakura, regardant son visage. Ses cheveux roux arrivaient jusqu'à son bandeau frontal, frottant contre la ligne droite des piercings courant sur son nez. Il était vraiment comme les histoires l'avaient décrit, elles avaient raison en tous points. Son regard descendit sur son corps, vers sa main.

« _Zéro _», laissèrent échapper les lèvres de la fille quand elle regarda son pouce droit serré contre son poing. « C'est comme regarder dans un miroir, non ? » se moqua-t-il, et Sakura étrécit les yeux, lui arrachant le tissu du cou. « P–pas vraiment. » Elle posa les mains des deux côtés de la blessure et laissa son chakra courir à travers son corps.

« J'aurai besoin que t–tu boives ça ». Elle plongea la main dans un bol en terre qui fumait. Le liquide était épais et réussissait à lui rester dans les mains sans s'infiltrer à travers les jointures. Il le regarda : le liquide était brun-roux, épais, et dense. « Il drainera la plus grande partie du poison, et amènera le reste jusqu'à tes pores pour pouvoir l'enlever manuellement. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la laissant glisser le liquide entre ses lèvres. Il essaya de ne pas en sentir le goût mais sa langue bougea brusquement, se tordant dans le liquide putride.

C'était brûlant, nota-t-il, crispant la mâchoire. Bientôt son corps entier fût en feu. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et ses jambes ainsi que ses bras devinrent engourdis. Une douleur acérée courut à travers son estomac, et il laissa échapper un léger grognement. Sakura le regarda lutter contre la douleur, ce qui, tout bien considéré, était assez ironique.

Sakura relâcha plus de chakra, forçant le poison à sortir de sa peau. Elle tamponna rapidement le liquide formant de gros renflements sur la peau de l'homme. Chacun grossissait comme s'ils allaient éclater.

Il la regarda, au supplice. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. La plus grande partie de sa peau était tendu à cause du gonflement anormal autour de son torse. Sakura plissa légèrement le front. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer. » Sa voix se tendit, plus concernée par sa propre santé que par la sienne.

« Le liquide n'aurait pas dû rester à l'intérieur comme ça, dans ce cas je devrai – » . Sakura s'arrêta. _Oh mon Dieu non_. Pein la regarda d'un air dur. « Pein-_sama_ » commença-t-elle, et la hardiesse avec laquelle elle prononçai son nom le choqua. « Si vous voulez vivre je – »

Il la coupa en acquiesçant, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il était foutu s'il gardait la peau dans cet état pour le restant de ses jours. Putain, même Kisame se moquerait de lui.

Elle se pencha, dégoûtée, et plaça les lèvres sur l'un des renflements. Il commença à la sentir sucer le venin hors de la blessure. A vrai dire, il se sentait désolé pour elle, enfin, aussi désolé qu'un dieu pouvait se sentir. Elle releva la tête et cracha sur le sol, laissant la terre l'absorber immédiatement. Elle ouvrit encore la bouche, et recommença.

Une grande partie d'elle-même se sentait prête à vomir, mais une plus grande partie d'elle ne voulait pas mourir avant son dix-septième anniversaire.

Elle laissa seulement bouillir un autre bol et le fixa attentivement. Puis elle commença à écrire dans la terre avec un doigt, faisant s'agiter Pein. Puis elle retourna alors à sa grosse blessure et haussa un sourcil délicat. « S'il y a encore du poison resté dans ton corps, je le saurai à la tombé de la nuit. »

« Je ne perdrai pas mon temps ici. Termines-ça maintenant », ordonna-t-il, serrant les dents.

« Pardon ». Sakura inclina la tête, et se retourna. Une grande main lui attrapa le visage et la força à se tourner vers le sien. « Tu n'es _pas_ pardonnée. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« C'est répugnant, Baa-san. » La fille aux cheveux violets plissa le nez.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : c'était un homme _très_ puissant. » La vieille femme sourit avec amertume. « Et elle devait vivre pour retrouver son grand amour. » Les enfants plissèrent le front, marmonnant des phrases comme _« tu ne me paierai pas un million de yen pour faire ça. »_

Elle sourit. « Mais les bulles de poison continuèrent de sortir tout au long de la nuit, elle répétait qu'elle avait fini mais au matin elles revenaient encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et personne n'a réussi depuis, et le Leader de l'Akatsuki devenait de plus en plus anxieux et furieux. » Quelques reniflements se firent entendre parmi les douze enfants.

« Au matin suivant sa blessure était presque guérie, elle avait travaillé dessus toute la nuit, et quand le soleil se leva son chakra était complètement épuisé. »

« ELLE NE MEURE PAS, HEIN ? » Des sursauts se firent entendre parmi les enfants.

« Non, Yuki, mais elle aurait mieux fait. Même avec un cou blessé, il s'était débrouillée pour la rendre inconsciente. Elle le soignerait, telles étaient les pensées de l'homme, et après ça elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité. » Des cris inondèrent les oreilles de la femme, la faisant légèrement vaciller.

« Il ne la tuera pas, hein ? IL NE PEUT PAS . » La vieille dame secoua la tête et sourit, « C'est seulement maintenant que l'histoire commence, les enfants. C'est seulement le début. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bon ben voilà….. Je sais que le mode de narration est un peu bizarre ( la vieille, Sakura, Pein) mais j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible et que vous avez apprécié.^^ Bisous à tous.


	2. chapitre deux: Batiment et cellules

Et voilààà le chapitre deux de cette fic !!! Désolée si je mets du temps à répondre aux commentaires, mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordi. Enfin je me rattrape avec ce chapitre.^^ Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre deux : Bâtiment et cellules

« Leader-sama, l'effet du médicament s'est arrêté. » Une voix dure résonna de derrière un mur de pierre. De lourds pas se dirigèrent vers la porte puis l'ouvrirent, produisant un grincement aigu. Il pouvait seulement voir sa silhouette, mais cela l'agaçait quand même. Elle était tellement pitoyable, tellement faible. Cela l'horrifiait de penser qu'il était quand même tombé dans son piège grossier. Il était de loin supérieur à elle, en tous points. Comparé à elle, il était un dieu.

La fille se tourna, roulant de côté, exposant ses traits doux à la lumière. Ses cheveux étaient d'une brillance peu commune, et il supposa qu'ils avaient dû être un embêtement pendant les combats en considérant combien ils étaient longs. La tuer serait un plaisir. La regarder souffrir était, en ce moment, la plus grande joie de son existence. Et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la rendait si insupportable. Du coin de l'œil, il nota une légère contraction de sa main.

« Tu soignera ce que tu as créé », lança une voix à travers la pièce, la sortant des ténèbres. Sa joue était pressée brutalement contre le sol. Attendez, le sol ? Ses yeux papillonnèrent autour d'elle. Des murs sombres, de la pierre. Elle n'était apparemment plus dans la grotte.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Où était-elle ? Ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Ça n'avait pas pu se produire. Elle fixa les yeux sur ceux de son ravisseur et secoua la tête. « T – tu », cracha-t-elle, puis elle s'agrippa le côté du cou, serrant la large meurtrissure mauve qu'il avait provoqué quand elle était tombée inconsciente. _Connard._

« Nous avons une lumière du jour limitée dans cette partie de la forêt. » Son regard dur semblait la clouer au sol. « N'hésites pas, je te conseillerai de ne pas perdre ce temps. » Une cape miroita devant elle, et elle leva les yeux pour voir l'homme aux piercings la dominant. « Le fait que je suis capable de continuer mes fonctions est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie. »

Il sortit progressivement un Kunaï et s'égratigna la paume gauche, laissant le sang suinter et s'infiltrer dans la blessure du cou de la fille aux cheveux roses. « Ces murs sont tes limites, médic. Aussi longtemps que j'aurai besoin de toi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une –»

« Prisonnière ? » cracha-t-elle, serrant la mâchoire. Comment avait-elle pût être aussi négligente ? Elle aurait dû le laisser mourir quand elle en avait eu la chance. La langue de Pein claqua, laissant la salive atterrir sur le visage de Sakura. « Un outil serait une meilleur description. »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, dans cette situation critique, je ne suis pas pressée de recevoir de l'adulation. » Elle se battait avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, luttant quand il lui prit le menton pour approcher son visage du sien. « Un outil n'a besoin d'être vénéré, seulement admiré et utilisé. » Ses mots la blessèrent.

Il arracha un des piercings de son oreille, ne prêtant pas attention au sang dégoulinant sur sa tunique, et le coinça dans la peau tendre de la blessure du cou de Sakura. Récoltant un court cri à déchirer les tympans de la part de la femme pâle. « Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus utile». Sa respiration était tremblante, s'échappant à peine de sa bouche. Il tendit une main, agrippant son bras et le tordant légèrement. « C'est compris ? » Sakura n'aurai rien voulut de plus que le tuer, mais elle savait que c'était en réalité impossible.

C'était Pein, le supposé chef de l'Akatsuki, impitoyable en tout points, qui avait juste commis l'erreur de tomber dans un piège de niveau Genin.

« Tu n'es pas prête. » Sa voix était monotone, une main toujours verrouillée sur son bras. Sakura grogna, laissant ses cheveux lui tomber sur les yeux. « J'ai mes – mes propres blessures à régler avant que je ne pui – puisse même considérer l'idée de m'occuper des tiennes ». L'homme aux yeux circulaires acquiesça seulement. « Tu auras besoin de nourriture ? »

Sakura gémit intérieurement. Quel genre de question était-ce ? A cause de lui elle ne retrouverai jamais Sasuke. A cause de lui elle mourrait avant même de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. A cause de lui elle ne serait plus jamais digne de confiance.

« J'enverrai quelqu'un te nourrir. » C'est alors que Sakura réalisa que ses mains et ses jambes avaient étés menottés par du fer épais, encadrés par des espèces de piercings. Elle supposa qu'ils étaient imprégnés de chakra, comme celui sur son cou. Ils n'auraient aucune importance si elle essayait de se libérer.

Il la laissa dans les ténèbres. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus. La pièce était faite de blocs de pierre ; il n'y avait pas besoin de lumière pour le remarquer. La cellule était froide, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait changé son ensemble pour quelque chose d'aussi révélateur.

Depuis que Sasuke était partie, elle avait changé sa tenue pour une simple robe noire, tombant à un pouce au-dessus du genou. Elle pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen de se sentir connectée à lui, et il semblait de toute façon mépriser son autre ensemble. Le ruban rouge d'Ino était soit placé autour de sa taille ou retenait ses mèches en arrière, soit il maintenait bien ses armes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Baa-san, c'est ridicule. S'il était vraiment un dieu, il se serait soigné lui-même », siffla un petit enfant avec des yeux flamboyants, faisant la moue. La vieille femme tripota un morceau de papier blanc, tournant les bords jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plient.

Son regard rencontra celui du garçon. « Même les dieux ont leurs moments de faiblesse. » Son regard furieux secoua le cœur du petit garçon. « Tu es une exception, je suppose. » L'enfant eu un petit rire et un écarlate florissant lui montât aux joues.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sa poitrine se gonfla, laissant une sensation de vide profond dans son cœur. Ino. Cette fille lui manquait. Ce qui fit rire un peu Sakura à l'amertume de tout ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ino lui manquerait. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'elle soignerait le leader de l'Akatsuki. Tous les souvenirs heureux se dissipèrent quand celui de Pein lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Au fond, elle le savait. Au fond, elle avait été punie. Et au fond, elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre devant la porte, quelques murmures arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, même si elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'ils disaient. Sakura retint sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre ceci pire ? Un membre de l'Akatsuki la nourrissant ? Avec la chance qu'elle avait, ce ne serait probablement personne d'autre que l'aîné des survivants du clan Uchiha – Itachi.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en ne révélant rien de moins que l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici en premier lieu. « Je pensais que tu avais ordonné à quelqu'un de – » Il eu l'air agacé, haussant un sourcil vers elle. « Il semble que tu sois sous ma responsabilité, et on dirait que même le membre du plus bas rang de cette organisation ne veux pas respirer le même air que toi. »

Sakura acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil au bol qu'il tenait. De la vapeur s'éleva du pot, la faisant légèrement saliver. « Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu retiennes ta respiration », ricana Sakura, luttant pour se redresser du sol de pierre. L'homme aux cheveux roux n'avait même pas l'air amusé. « Je prendrai le risque. »

Levant une main de dessous le bol chaud, il la lui plaça lentement sous le menton en laissant son pouce lui ouvrir les lèvres. Sakura claqua les dents, lui attrapant le bout du doigt. Il l'enleva précipitamment et siffla, « Je fais ça pour que tu ne meures pas. Ce problème de peau que tu m'as causé doit être enlevé. »

_C'est vrai_, pensa Sakura, _comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose comme ça ?_ Tremblant légèrement, elle acquiesça en ouvrant les lèvres pour le laisser lui placer la cuillère dans la bouche. Il plongea l'ustensile dans la soupe et laissa le métal chaud lui brûler les lèvres. Sakura recula la tête précipitamment et souffla doucement avant de poser les lèvres sur la cuillère. Elle se réchauffait à chaque cuillerée qu'il lui donnait.Même le sol autour d'eux semblait devenir de plus en plus chaud. Il lui plaça la cuillère directement sur la lèvre inférieure et bougea légèrement, mais ce fût suffisant pour faire dégouliner le liquide partout autour de sa bouche.

Sakura le fixa les yeux écarquillés en le voyant prendre un coin de sa cape et lui tamponner légèrement la bouche avec. Un étrange sentiment la traversa, un terrifiant mélange de haine, de peur, et de désir tout combinés. Tout en lui lui faisait regretter d'avoir commencé à le soigner, ses mots blessants et le fait qu'il était aussi cruel qu'un homme pouvait l'être. Mais il y avait quelque chose de doux dans ses gestes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda Sakura, toujours visiblement secouée.

Il la regarda d'un air neutre, puis ce fût rapidement remplacé par de l'agacement. C'était un regard qui lui devenait de plus en plus familier. « Ta mort serai un inconvénient. » La fille aux cheveux roses secoua la tête. Que se passerait-il quand elle deviendrai inutile à cet homme ?

« Nous commencerons demain. » C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question mais Sakura aquiesça lentement, incertaine de sa réponse. Il se leva, ses chevilles lui frottant presque le nez. Chaque fois qu'il partait elle était laissée dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles il l'avait placée.

« La blessure de ton cou est fermée, je ne pense pas – je ne voudrai pas – je ne devrais pas plus la bousculer. C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse te prélever du sang sans créer plus de blessures. » Sa voix était douce, mais indifférente. C'était parfaitement compréhensible pour Pein. S'il avait été à sa place, il ne se serait pas soucié qu'il vive ou qu'il meure.

« Mais ces gonflements, ils ne devraient pas être là. » L'homme sous ses mains la regarda simplement. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, hésitant sur la meilleure chose à faire. Elle enleva le ruban de ses cheveux et le plaça dans les grandes mains robustes de Pein. « Tiens – _Tiens_ ça aussi fort que tu peux », ordonna-t-elle, oubliant totalement la situation dans laquelle elle était, ce qui le mit en rogne.

« Fermes les yeux », dit-elle, incertaine de ce qu'il ferait, mais il fit comme demandé. Il entendit le bruissement d'un kunaï sortant de son étui. Sakura amena le kunaï sur le premier gonflement et le plongea dedans, ne laissant sortir que le poison.

« Il ne dev – devrait pas avoir autant de poison dans ton organisme. Est-ce – est-ce que tu as été impliqué dans des combats avant le contact avec – avec – » . Pein ouvrit les yeux, perdant sa prise sur le ruban. « En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? » Sa voix était froide, faisant se secouer le Kunaï dans ses mains.

« Je – je ne peux pas t'aider jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui a causé ça. » Pein fixa la fille avec des yeux inexpressifs. Il ne l'avait pas laissée dans cette cellule pour rien, laissant sa peau devenir quasiment fluorescente. « Je n'ai été en contact avec rien d'autre que ce que tu as créé. »

Les yeux verts se baissèrent. « Pardon. » Le leader laissa se passer un long moment avant de tourner la tête de côté, loin d'elle. « Tu n'es pas pardonnée. » Sakura laissa un petit sourire embellir ses lèvres, un sourire non de joie mais d'ironie.

« Bien sûr. » Sakura haussa un sourcil délicat avant de les froncer. « Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant est de te donner ce – » commença-t-elle, fouillant dans son sac rouge pour sortir le même liquide qu'elle lui avait donné quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

« Kunoichi, ton esprit n'est peut-être pas aussi développé que le mien », commença le ninja, ses mots donnant l'impression qu'il pensait qu'elle était devenue folle, « mais tu dois être cinglée pour croire que quelqu'un comme moi laisserai cette substance venir entre ses lèvres. » Sakura plissa le front. « Cela empêchera le poison d'atteindre ton système circulatoire. » Sa respiration s'affaiblit quand son esprit alla à toute vitesse pour trouver une phrase. « C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour une guérison complète. »

Pein ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur, la laissant placer ses mains menottées sur ses lèvres. Le liquide descendit dans sa gorge en formant une trainée brûlante qui dévora tout ce qui avait pu être dans son chemin.

« Haruno. » Son nom fût prononcé à voix basse, ce qui fit à Sakura s'étrangler avec sa propre langue. « Il semblerai que tu sois dans le livre noir de l'Uchiha. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est seulement à cause de ta relation avec le plus jeune Uchiha », ajouta-t-il quand une horreur pure remplaça le calme du visage de la fille, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle elle était. « C'est seulement que ça me semble plus équitable que je connaisse le nom de la médic qui travaillera sur moi, non ? » Sakura acquiesça. Il lui semblait que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Pein, son corps entier n'avait jamais cessé de trembler. Le fait qu'il connaissait maintenant son nom intensifiait seulement la position dans laquelle elle était.

« _Ton cou_ », dit Sakura, plaçant deux mains menottées sur la blessure. « _Il est chaud._ »

« Le sang circule », déclara Pein quand Sakura acquiesça. « Il n'y a ri –rien à fêter, tu – tu ne devrai toujours pas bouger autant que tu le fais. » Les yeux circulaires lui jetèrent un regard noir. « Ne me compare pas à un statistique. Je suis bien plus qu'une personne moyenne. »

Sakura acquiesça seulement. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait fait que ça. « Le », hésita Sakura, incertaine de comment appeler le désordre qui avait lieu sur sa chair. Elle pointa à la place un doigt tremblant vers la blessure. « Est seulement rempli avec mon poison. Quelque chose dans ton corps le recréé, à un rythme très rapide. » Sakura regarda le gonflement sur sa peau. C'était un problème. « Est-ce que tu as des capacités qui t'autoriserait à faire une chose pareille ? » Pein fût déconcerté. Elle avait compris vraiment vite. Il pensait que la fille aurait au moins mis une semaine. Une légère ombre de sourire recouvrit son visage. Se débarrasser de cette fille serait plus rapide que ce qu'il avait anticipé. C'était parfait.

« Aucunes capacités de cette sorte », mentit-il, incertain de pourquoi il se laisserait courir le risque de mourir par amusement. Sakura fronça les sourcils, s'approchant de Pein. Elle aurait pu jurer que c'était ça. Sakura soupira. Retour à la case départ.

« Mets – mets la tête en arrière. » Il fit comme demandé, les cheveux pressés contre la pierre. Il pouvait voir qu'il lui restait très peu de chakra, ce qui le troubla. Il avait placé ce piercing pour lui donner un peu du sien. Ella avait dû le rejeter. Cette idée frappa Pein, ce qui le fit grogner. _Quelle salope ingrate_.

« Ton bleu n'est pas parti », la piégea Pein avec ces mots, « Dis-moi pourquoi. » Sakura amena une main tremblante au-dessus de lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le remarquerait. Son esprit alla à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque chose pour le cacher. Bien sûr qu'elle avait rejeté son chakra, elle ne voulait pas qu'une partie de lui circule dans son corps.

«Ça prends plus longtemps pour soigner la chair quand le corps est enfermé à l'intérieur », dit-elle avec hésitation, pas vraiment sûre de si c'était vrai ou non. Elle supposa que c'était suffisamment proche de la vérité. « Alors », la sortit Pein de ses pensées, se levant, « quelqu'un qui est blessé ne pourra pas travailler à pleine capacité. »

Sakura le regarda avec gratitude. « Merci. » Quand il fût dressé de toute sa hauteur, il baissa les yeux sur la fille menottée en dessous de lui. Les choses qu'il aurait pu lui faire à ce moment. Les pensées qu'il avait en tête. Il ne voulait rien plus intensément que d'être soigné et exterminer cette peste qui prenait plus d'espace qu'il ne pouvait en donner.

« Les chaines sur tes jambes seront enlevées. » Sakura acquiesça, espérant qu'il parte. Avec lui dans les environs, son esprit débordait de pensées, de questions. Ne lui donnant aucun moment pour penser à comment elle allait s'échapper, à comment elle allait retrouver Sasuke.

Si elle restait dans les temps, elle avait un peu moins de douze heures pour préparer une évasion. Elle avait douze heures pour sauver sa vie. Et si elle priait suffisamment fort, sauver celle de Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bon c'est fini pour ce chapitre. ^^ J'ai beaucoup de mal pour mettre à jour car mon ordi est infesté de virus et à rendu l'âme, donc j'écris que sur les ordis du lycée…. Et c'est un peu difficile d'y accéder. Au fait, vous pensez que c''est qui la vieille femme ? Au début, je pensai que c'était Sakura, mais le bout de papier m'a fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.^^ Ou peut-être que c'est juste une vieille qui raconte des histoires….

Enfin merci d'avoir lu et bisouuus.


	3. La liberté grâce à un poisson et

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre.^^ J'espère que cette fic continue toujours à vous plaire. Je sais que Pein est « un peu » froid ( c'est un gros euphémisme), mais bon, après tout, c'est censé être un gros méchant pas beau ( enfin, pas beau….).^^ Et puis moi, ce qui m'a plût dans cette fic, c'est justement qu'il soit froid comme ça.^^ Enfin bref bonne lecture.

**Chapitre trois : La liberté grâce à un poisson et un baiser manqué**

« Lève-toi. ». Sakura se réveilla à cause d'un coup de pied rapide porté à son flanc. Elle leva les yeux en gémissant et en s'attendant à voir Pein, mais elle vit à la place un homme qui paraissait gris. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, Kisame Hoshigaki, le tristement célèbre partenaire de Itachi Uchiha. Il dévoila ses dents, essayant de lui faire peur, comme si le tremblement qui l'agitait n'était pas suffisant.

« Leader-sama veut que tu passes un moment au soleil ». La voix du requin était rauque et difficile à comprendre. Mais bon, une partie d'elle se détendit quand même du fait qu'il n'avait aucun piercing.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas respirer le même air que moi », toussa Sakura, remuant ses jambes dans les chaines. « Dis-moi, combien cela prendra de temps avant que tu n'ai besoin d'air ? »

Kisame fit un sourire en coin. Pein l'avait sûrement terrorisée. Elle était acide et cassante en dépit de son apparence attirante. Il se pencha et attrapa l'un des liens de métal. « Je ne peux pas les casser ». Sakura plissa le front. « Comment je suis supposée marcher ? ». Montrant les dents, il se baissa pour la ramasser par les mains et la jeta sur son dos.

Elle se débattit, marmonnant des jurons et des insultes à Kisame. Ses muscles sensibles se tendirent, s'étirant comme s'ils allaient se briser. Cela lui prit un petit moment avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était hors de la cellule. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière, à part celle de la bougie que Pein avait mise à côté d'elle. Sakura retint son souffle quand Kisame la transporta à travers les couloirs vides.

C'était plus une maison de geisha qu'une organisation criminelle. Les portes

étaient coulissantes et de style japonais, avec un bois assorti à la couleur pâle du papier. Le sol était en chêne. Sa cellule était la seule pièce du quartier général à avoir un sol en pierre, ce qui la fit étrécir les yeux. Des couloirs étroits traversaient le bâtiment, s'entortillaient entres eux comme les veines qui transportaient son sang, tournoyant dans ce petit espace. Ils passèrent par plusieurs portes, se ressemblant toutes. Sakura s'agitait de peur et d'impatience, jetée sur l'épaule de l'homme. Sakura baissa la tête, et Kisame la regarda du coin de l'œil. Sa main bleue ouvrit une petite porte coulissante, et il fit un pas dehors avant de la jeter par-terre. Récoltant un bruyant « humpf » de la part de la médic-nin. Elle plissa les yeux. Il lui faudrait quelque temps pour s'habituer au soleil après si longtemps.

L'herbe était piquante contre sa peau, laissant de légères empreintes sur le côté de ses joues, ce qui fit ricaner Kisame. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme au-dessus d'elle et soupira. « Je suppose que je vais devoir rester ici ». Kisame acquiesça. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de _baby-sitter_ le nouveau _jouet_ de Leader-sama. »

Sakura releva la tête, étonnée qu'il la sous-estime à ce point. « Seule…… ». Le requin pencha la tête de côté et ricana. « Les chances pour que tu t'échappes sont suffisamment faibles pour me permettre de retourner à l'intérieur, boire du sake, _et peut-être terroriser les villageois une fois que ce sera fini _». Sakura supposa que le « terroriser les villageois » lui était destiné. L'homme de l'Akatsuki tourna les talons, révélant Samehada, qui n'avait pas arrêté de cogner contre Sakura quand il l'avait transporté sur son dos. Elle frissonna discrètement. Personne ne la surveillerait quand elle serai libre de s'échapper.

Ses yeux se baissèrent alors, vers ses chaines de métal. Sakura bougea lentement son corps, imitant le mouvement d'un serpent, laissant son corps se tortiller en avant, puis sur le côté.

_Sasuke serai dégouté de ce que je fais_. Sakura garda ses mouvements en synchronisation avec sa respiration. « Lamentable, j'aurai brisé ces menottes, Sakura. » La beauté aux cheveux roses secoua la tête, son rythme s'accélérant. Il aurait été libre. Il serait revenu à la maison. Avec Ino, et Naruto. Il aurait rigolé et pris sa première gorgée de sake. Il se serait disputé avec Naruto, et il aurait gagné. Sakura laissa la voix de Sasuke résonner dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il disait était parole d'Evangile. Il aurait fait pareil pour elle. Elle en était sûre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Elle rampa comme un pauvre serpent pendant une heure avant que tout ne commence à se ressembler. Toutes les feuilles étaient de la même taille. Et le sol était du même niveau. » La vieille femme ferma les yeux et sa main courût encore une fois sur le papier avant qu'elle ne continue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La zone autour d'elle était petite, entourée par de grands arbres épais qui semblèrent doubler de taille quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Les feuilles poussaient en haut des plantes, ne laissant passer aucune lumière. L'herbe se transformait en des nappes de sol dur, faisant apparaitre de grandes marques partout sur les joues de Sakura.

Elle avait au moins réussi à faire rentrer son corps entier dans la forêt quand sa respiration devint difficile, s'échappant à peine de ses poumons. Elle continuait de regarder derrière elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vue. Son mouvement serpentin s'accéléra et de petites brindilles lui coupèrent les joues, les égratignant.

_Crack. _Sakura se glaça. C'était elle? Non, c'était trop éloigné. Son esprit lui cria de revenir, de faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour sortir de là. Elle devait s'enfuir, elle devait s'échapper. _Mon Dieu_, pria-t-elle, _ne les laissez pas me voir_.

Un kunaï effleura le bout de son nez et atterrit à moins d'un centimètre d'elle. Les yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, pendant que trois kunaïs de plus atterrissaient près d'elle – chacun effleurant son corps. Tout devint silencieux.

Elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre une écorce dure, lui râpant le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant à qui ce contact appartenait. « _Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous?_ » siffla Pein, lui postillonnant dans la figure. Comme elle ne répondit pas, il la jeta brutalement contre un autre arbre. « Qu'est-ce que tu _trouves de si compliqué à ça_? » L'homme aux piercings pressa son visage dangereusement près de sien, à moins d'un pouce. Leurs respirations à tous les deux étaient difficiles, sortant à peine de leurs poumons.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il la pressa plus fort contre le grand arbre derrière elle. « Si c'est la _liberté_ que tu désire », Pein amena ses lèvres à son oreille, soufflant de l'air chaud sur son cou, faisant frissonner son corps entier, « je te tuerai _tout de suite_. » Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et elle ferma les yeux encore une fois.

Pein ouvrit les lèvres et lui mordit doucement le lobe d'une oreille, forçant Sakura à gémir.

« Ce monde est au-delà de toi et de tes conneries égoïstes », dit Pein, enlevant sa bouche de la peau de Sakura et amenant son visage en face du sien. « Pardon », lâcha Sakura, fermant les yeux encore plus fort. « Tu n'es pas pardonnée. »

« Je t'ai offert ce que tu avais demandé pour me soigner, qu'est-ce que tu pourrai vouloir de plus? » Pein relâcha sa prise, lui maintenant toujours ses mains menottées au-dessus de la tête. Sakura aurait pût dire un million de choses: Sasuke, la liberté, la guérison. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les lèvres de Pein frôler les siennes et elle laissa un « oh » glisser hors de ses lèvres.

Le corps de Pein tremblait. Il était sûr que c'était à cause de la rage qu'il ressentait jusqu'à ce que trois douleurs perçantes ne traversent ses points de chakra. Ses dents se serrèrent, et il resserra sa prise sur les bras de la fille, la faisant gémir. « Ah ». Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, et il laissa tomber Sakura sur le sol.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tendit une main pour toucher sa cape. « Tu as mal? » Sa voix était gentille et sortait de sa bouche comme de la soie. Elle le tira légèrement par la tunique, lui demandant silencieusement de s'allonger. Son visage était tordu de douleur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autant de vulnérabilité et d'émotion. Cela lui rappelait Sasuke.

Une fois qu'il fût étendu sur le sol, elle sortit de ses pensées. « Où est-ce que ça fait mal? » Les mots de Pein luttèrent pour s'échapper de sa bouche, mais ils furent rapidement remplacés par un court halètement avant de pouvoir sortir.

Sakura lui enleva sa cape d'une main tremblante et sentit une substance chaude lui couvrir les doigts. Elle regarda ses mains, terrifiée, et releva rapidement le tee-shirt qui était sous la cape d'Akatsuki. « Oh mon Dieu. » Sakura sentit qu'elle allait être malade et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche.

Une grande ouverture sur son estomac se vidait de sang seconde par seconde. Il semblait qu'il avait essayé de la bander lui-même, utilisant ce qui avait dû être un tissu blanc. C'était un miracle qu'il se soit débrouillé pour la jeter contre l'arbre, marcher, et même respirer. « Tu devrais être mort », hoqueta Sakura, son inquiétude sincère les choquant tous les deux.

Pein grimaça. « Tu aimerai ça, non? » Sakura ne lui prêta pas attention, elle avait déjà commencé à refermer la blessure. « Tu dois enlever ces menottes », dit précipitamment la femme aux cheveux roses. L'homme allongé haussa un sourcil. « Non. »

Sakura secoua la tête. « Tu vas mourir si je ne peux pas refermer les deux bouts de la blessure. » Le ninja regarda les arbres au-dessus de lui. « Je pourrai soit mourir maintenant, soit te relâcher et te regarder t'enfuir puis mourir plus tard. » Sakura trembla violemment. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme ayant autant confiance en lui. « Je préfèrerai mourir dans mes propres conditions. » Elle le regarda fermer les yeux. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis là pendant une minute, la blessure toujours à moitié fermée. Sakura déplaça ses mains. Il l'avait prise au mot et elle était furieuse. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr qu'elle le soignerait?

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait..... Il n'y avait aucune explication à pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas déjà tué, même si l'opportunité s'était présentée plus d'une fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

« Ce que je pourrai vouloir de plus », déclara Sakura, répondant à sa question d'avant, « c'est que tu m'aides à sauver Sasuke! » Ses mots s'embrouillèrent dans leur hâte à sortir. Elle se mordit immédiatement la langue après avoir parlé, se claquant mentalement. Il leva une paupière pour regarder la fille.

« _L'Uchiha_ », marmonna Pein, essayant désespérément de bouger différents parties de son corps. « C'est _ça_ le prix de ma vie? » Un petit rire résonna autour d'eux, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres. Il tourna la tête vers elle, en dépit de la douleur. « J'aurai eu une meilleure offre pour toi. »

La beauté aux cheveux roses le fixa, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait dire. « Ta blessure se soigne vite, et celle de ton cou est presque cicatrisée. » Pein haussa un sourcil. « Et le poison? » Sakura secoua la tête. « Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de capacité spéciale? »

Pein reposa la tête sur le sol. « Seulement le ninjutsu. » Il mentait, et le fait qu'elle le croyait lui faisait remettre en question l'intelligence de cette fille, mais tant pis. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser une citoyenne de Konoha connaitre ses faiblesses, ou son pouvoir. La vérité était que, si quelque chose avait causé ça, c'était son Shõten no Jutsu, mais il aurait besoin d'un sacrifice humain pour régler ça.

Mais Pein était certain qu'il vivrait. Aucun médecin médiocre n'allait le tuer. Mais juste au cas où, il avait placé sur la fille un piercing similaire aux siens et y avait ajouté son chakra. Peu importe combien elle résisterait, dès qu'il mourrait son chakra serait transféré dans le corps de la fille, ce qui la tuerait lentement, ne montrant aucune pitié.

Il se rappela Itachi lui disant comment la fille était connectée au plus jeune Uchiha. Mais sa volonté à le retrouver le rendait malade. Il était sûr que c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans la forêt. Elle avait même quitté son village pour rechercher le prodige. Risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était une notion qui le dépassait.

« Tu ne devrai pas marcher ». Sakura laissa ses mains sur la blessure quand elle fût recouverte d'une fine couche de peau. « Tu gâches tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. »Pein commença à se lever, et elle le repoussa en arrière. Cela les choqua tout les deux, spécialement Sakura.

« Si tu ne restes pas tranquille, ça va encore s'ouvrir. _S'il te plaît_. » Sakura appuya un peu plus fort quand elle prononça le dernier mot. Elle aurait dû le laisser marcher. Ré-ouvrir la blessure. _Mourir_. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, spécialement depuis qu'il avait accepté de lui ramener son grand amour.

« Je n'attendrai pas », grogna l'homme aux cheveux roux. Comment cette fille osait-elle lui donner des ordres? Sans son tremblement habituel en plus. Pein décida alors qu'elle devenait trop à l'aise, et que tout ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant sortirait de l'amusement et de la cruauté. Il allait lui faire souhaiter de n'avoir jamais quitté Konoha. Une fois qu'elle l'aurai soigné, bien sûr.

« C'est dans un état critique », dit Sakura en adoucissant ses yeux, étendant une main jusqu'à son sac rouge, sortant un liquide clair et le faisant couler sur le torse ferme de l'homme. Une rougeur traversa son visage. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi bien bâti. Sa peau était à peine plus sombre que la sienne qui était anormalement pâle, et ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, visibles sur son corps. Quand les yeux de Sakura s'égarèrent, la rougeur augmenta.

« Il commence à faire sombre. » Sakura releva la tête, regardant d'abord l'homme, puis jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Les arbres n'avaient jamais laissé passer aucune lumière.

« Est-ce que tu attends de moi que je passe la nuit ici? » demanda-t-il, fusillant Sakura du regard. « Oui. » Sakura garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pein étrécit les yeux et leva un bras, très difficilement, et lui agrippa le menton.

« Regarde-moi. » Sakura se débattit pour qu'il relâche sa prise mais il continua à la serrer, laissant de petites marques de doigts rouges. « _Regarde -_ moi. » Il força son visage à se tourner vers lui. C'est alors qu'il pût voir qu'elle était glacée de peur. Le genre d'expression que l'on voit chez quelqu'un sur son lit de mort, mais il continua à la serrer, la fixant toujours.

Quel était le problème de cette fille? A un moment, elle lui ordonnait de dormir sur le sol froid pour la nuit, puis à un autre elle était pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pendant ces cinq dernières secondes?

Il la regarda se dévisser le cou, pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard. Une fois que son dos fût complètement tourné, elle parla doucement. « Cela prendrais douze heure av-avant que je ne laisse une autre personne re-remarcher. En dépit de ce que tu sembles penser, Pein-Sama, tu _es_ seulement humain. » Elle bougea légèrement pour pouvoir commencer à accélérer le processus de guérison pendant qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. « Je ne peux pas soigner les dieux. »

Pein étrécit les yeux. Comparé à _elle_, il était un dieu. Mais il arrêta, laissant s'évanouir son regard dur. Est-ce qu'un dieu écouterait les ordres d'un médecin? Est-ce qu'un dieu tomberait dans cette sorte de piège? Est-ce qu'un dieu laisserait ce poison prendre le contrôle de son corps? Non. Il n'était pas un dieu.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherai pas de la regarder se briser. Cela ne l'empêcherai pas de lui faire regretter d'être née. Il secoua la tête à cause de son manque de minutie et de son incompétence. Il ne voulait rien de plus au monde qu'elle ne meurt, qu'elle implore de mourir, et c'était exactement ce qui se passerait. Cela la tuerait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de haine envers quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer.

Il regarda Sakura et attrapa son regard, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne regarda pas ailleurs. _Tu as vendu ton âme, Sakura Haruno, à un dieu._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

^^ Apparemment, la fonte des glaces n'est pas près d'arriver.^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plûs. Le prochain, je pense qu'il sera après les vacances, donc je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont dans la même zone que moi. (je sais même plus ce que c'est ^^), et pour les autres ben bonne reprise.=3

Bisouxxx.


	4. sexe et barrières

Enfin le chapitre quatre ^^. Je sais, j'aurai mis du temps, mais j'étais dans ma période « chasse aux fan arts », donc je n'avais pas le temps de taper cette fic. Je me rattrape du coup avec ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres (je crois). Enfin bref bonne lecture.

**Chapitre quatre : sexe et barrières**

« Il est très tard, tu devrais te reposer ». Sakura ferma à moitié les yeux, sur le point de s'endormir. Elle avait épuisé son chakra sur lui depuis le début de l'après-midi. Quelques heures de plus et elle ne serait plus capable de marcher. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures, ne la laissant voir que les reflets de la peau de l'homme.

Ses mains délicates glissèrent le long du cou de son patient puis sur le sol, supportant à peine son corps. Pein pouvait voir qu'elle était épuisée, et le fait que la seule chose qu'il lui ait donnée à manger soit le bouillon de la nuit dernière n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Elle n'avait peut-être plus assez d'énergie pour le soigner.

« Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi, médic ». Pein arborait un air de défi lui recouvrant le visage. Cette fille lui avait donné un ordre de trop. Un de plus, et il la tuerait, avec ou sans problème de peau.

« Non », marmonna Sakura, luttant pour rester éveillée.

Pein étrécit les yeux, regardant la fille résister au sommeil. Il comprenait pourquoi elle luttait autant. Etre seule avec lui, dans un état aussi vulnérable, c'était impensable.

« Si je voulais te tuer, tu n'aurais pas l'honneur de t'entretenir avec moi ». Pein adoucit son regard mauvais, tournant la tête. « Ne sous-estime pas mon self-control. Tu resteras intouchée. »

Sa tête s'alourdissait, n'ayant plus suffisamment de force pour argumenter. Ses membres tremblèrent légèrement, empêchant son corps de tomber sur lui. Les cheveux rose pâle de Sakura effleurèrent le sol, laissant ses mèches tomber autour d'eux. Elle ferma les paupières quand elle abandonna la lutte. « Désolée ».

« Typique des _médics_ ». L'homme aux piercings fronça le nez de dégoût, remuant son corps sous celui de la femme aux cheveux roses. Son poids sur la blessure de son estomac ne faisait pas aussi mal que prévu, mais il pouvait toujours sentir des pics de douleur lui traverser le corps. Elle respirait contre son cou, cherchant de la chaleur, manifestement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu n'es pas pardonnée », murmura Pein, baissant les yeux pour voir le haut de la tête de la fille, sachant très bien qu'elle n'entendrait jamais ces mots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**De retour à l'Akatsuki**

« Donc c'est vrai…. », Une femme aux cheveux bleus retira une petite fleur en papier de ses cheveux et l'admira, « …. qu'elle a commencé à soigner tes _nombreuses_ imperfections ? »

Pein grimaça, regardant rapidement la cape entourant son corps et sa blessure. « C'est vrai ». Il regarda sa partenaire lui tourner autour, se moquant de lui. Elle envoya voler la fleur en papier et la regarda flotter jusqu'à ses pieds.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été très _obligeant_ avec elle ». Konan tendit une main délicate à travers la pièce. Elle glissa en face de son bureau avant de l'agripper fermement par la cape. « Pendant le peu de temps qu'elle a passé ici, » l'Akatsuki aux cheveux indigo le tira violement vers elle, « tu as passé chaque minute à ses côtés ». Sa voix contenait une plainte cachée, ce qui incita Pein à se pencher encore plus en arrière sur sa chaise. « J'ai entendu ce que les autres racontaient. Nous avons _tous_ vu comment elle t'affectait. Pourquoi la _garder_ ? »

« Pour le moment, c'est une médic assez compétente. Je la laisserai en vie jusqu'à ce que l'on me prouve qu'elle est indigne de ce titre », siffla-t-il, observant celle qui était sa partenaire depuis quatre ans. « _Tu _la laissera en vie. »

Konan était choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais interdit quoi que ce soit. Elle commença à froncer les sourcils. « Elle t'as en tout cas rendu irritable ». Elle se reprit, se penchant sur le bureau. « Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait d'autre ». Konan laissa un sourire suffisant embellir ses lèvres quand elle regarda Pein plisser le front.

« On dirait que tu penses qu'elle est ma plus grande priorité ». Pein haussa un sourcil, se penchant près de la femme. Konan se rapprocha, laissant son visage à un centimètre du sien. « Elle ne l'est pas ? »

Pein secoua la tête. « Sans elle, le poison ne fera qu'empirer. »

Konan pressa légèrement sa bouche sur la sienne, marmonnant quand elle le fit, « Alors après, elle sera punie, hein ? ». Leurs deux bouches se pressèrent ensembles, laissant un petit espace pour respirer.

Konan devait admettre qu'au fil des années elle avait espéré représenter plus qu'une partenaire pour lui, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Il soufflait toujours le chaud et le froid, la faisant penser que le sexe était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était toujours à part dans l'Akatsuki, ses capacités mises de côté. C'était vrai.

Pein n'avait jamais développé d'attachements pour _personne_ dans l'Akatsuki. Pour lui, tout le monde était au même niveau. La seule chose qui séparait Konan de Kisame était qu'elle faisait ce qui plaisait à Pein. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux, et elle serait morte pour lui si nécessaire. Et il savait que, sous le calme extérieur qu'elle affichait, à l'intérieur elle le suppliait de la toucher.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour me donner des ordres, Konan ». Pein se détacha de la femme, qui avait toujours sa bouche sur ses lèvres invisibles. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se redressa.

L'homme fit quelques pas autour du bureau et commença à marcher vers elle, les yeux étrécis.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et – » . Elle baissa la tête, fixant le bois sous ses pieds. « Je veux – » . Elle le regarda approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur du bas de son menton. Son cœur accéléra avec excitation, anticipant ses mouvements. _Que tu sois à moi_, finit-elle intérieurement.

Cinq, six, sept secondes. Elle releva la tête, s'attendant à voir son partenaire, mais elle vit à la place un bureau et une chaise vides. Ses poings se serrèrent, laissant ses longs ongles se planter dans sa peau. Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres douces. « La médic de Konoha, Sakura Haruno ».

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« P – pardon, je – » . Sakura se réveilla, éloignant rapidement son corps du sol froid. C'est alors que ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Elle n'était pas dans la forêt et elle était certaine de ne pas se rappeler avoir marché.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quand elle fit courir un doigt fin le long des murs épais. « Il m'a ramenée », murmura-t-elle, pressant son doigt contre une crevasse du mur. « Il a dû énormément souffrir. Ce poison est censé tuer instantanément. S'il a ralenti, la douleur a dû être inimaginable. »

Sakura avait déjà vu un homme ignorer le poison ; il n'avait survécu que quelques jours. Elle pouvait se rappeler ses hurlements quand il avait demandé qu'un autre médecin le soigne. Il n'avait pas arrêté de crier que c'était comme si on lui arrachait les membres un par un.

D'accord, Pein n'était pas un dieu, mais supporter ce genre de douleur était au-dessus de ses moyens à elle. Elle avait vu l'homme qui avait continué de prendre des antidotes mineurs se déshydrater. Il n'avait plus été capable de manger ou de dormir. Il était devenu un cadavre vivant, et elle ne voulait pas voir cette situation se reproduire avec une autre personne, même avec quelqu'un comme Pein.

Ses yeux parcoururent les alentours. Rien n'avait changé. Et elle n'était pas certaine de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Des draps, peut-être un lit ? Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce jour arriverai. Le jour où elle reverrai finalement Sasuke, le jour où il la prendrait dans ses bras et la porterai. Le jour où elle serai libre de l'Akatsuki.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas complètement restauré ton chakra ». Une voix cinglante atteignit ses oreilles. Sakura tourna rapidement la tête pour voir une silhouette massive debout dans la lumière. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir ? Et pire encore, comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas _l'entendre_ ? Est-ce que son corps la trahissait ?

Son chakra n'était pas entièrement revenu, mais elle supposa que vu que la plupart de ses blessures externes étaient guéries, elle pouvait utiliser un peu de temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui provoquait une croissance du poison à un rythme aussi alarmant.

« Non, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin aujourd'hui », souffla Sakura, pas vraiment certaine de pourquoi ses mots étaient aussi inaudibles que ceux d'Hinata-chan. Ses cheveux lui descendaient sur les épaules, tournoyant devant la roche. L'effet de beauté ainsi ajouté autour d'elle était considérable.

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de remède, médic ? » . Pein était stoïque, laissant chaque mot traverser son esprit.

Les épaules minces de Sakura s'effondrèrent. « Le simple fait que tu ne sois pas mort est le seul indice que j'ai. » Elle parla en bougeant à peine les lèvres, laissant ses mots résonner légèrement.

« Tu m'as donné ces médicaments sans raison ? » Pein fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait donné cette horrible mixture pour son propre plaisir ? C'était impardonnable.

La fille aux cheveux roses fit un petit sourire. « Le poison ne t'a pas paralysé. Soit la douleur n'est pas si intense que ça, soit tu es un excellent acteur. »

Elle le regarda avancer, ne prenant pas la peine de l'honorer d'une réponse. Mais son souffle était inégal. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le poison affectait aussi ses poumons ?

La cape de l'homme tomba par terre, devant le corps avachi de Sakura. Sa bouche était sèche, et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Mais elle supposa que c'était mieux comme ça. Moins elle lui en demanderai, moins il en prendrai.

Elle avança lentement les mains vers le corps de Pein. Tout allait au ralenti, pourquoi ? Elle ne faisait que le soigner, elle était une médic, et rien de tout ça n'était anormal. La peur, conclut-elle. C'était la seule explication raisonnable. Et c'était vrai. Il lui donnait envie de se cacher et de ne jamais être retrouvée.

Les yeux verts se concentrèrent, fixant la peau neuve et sensible de l'estomac de Pein. Quelques saletés entouraient la blessure, formant un petit anneau gris. Elle supposa que c'était dû à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient et à une combinaison des saletés de la nuit dernière. De toute façon, c'était malsain. Quelqu'un comme lui aurait dû le savoir.

« Cette pièce ». Elle sortit un doigt de ses menottes et le passa sur le sol, formant un sillon dans la poussière. Elle le lui approcha du visage et l'essuya sur sa tunique. « Elle n'est pas hygiénique ».

Pein bougea légèrement, regardant la fille comme si elle allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Et c'était très possible. Il ne lui avait toujours pas offert à boire ou à manger. Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi négligent. Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner si elle était encore plus faible qu'avant. Tant pis, du moment qu'elle pouvait au moins se lever.

« T'amener dans un autre endroit serai problématique », cracha Pein, étrécissant les yeux vers la bougie qu'il avait posé à côté d'eux. C'était la seule source de lumière, et il était d'accord que cet endroit n'était pas adapté pour soigner une blessure. Mais son orgueil et son entêtement prirent le dessus, et il se leva.

« Ce serait problématique si elle s'infectait ». Quand Sakura fût certaine d'avoir attiré son attention, elle continua. « Je ne demande pas un autre endroit pour dormir. C'est pour ton propre bien-être. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et attendit une réponse.

« Hn. » Pein l'observa attentivement. Il supposa que ses lèvres étaient gercées à force de les mordre autant. Sa peau avait énormément pâlie, ce qui ne faisait que la rendre plus fragile. Ses cheveux avaient également éclaircis, la transformant en la personnification de tout ce dont il l'avait privée : la lumière.

Il devait l'admettre, plus sa blessure s'infectait, plus la sensation d'avoir le corps déchiré à chaque pas augmenterait. Une infection serait une erreur stupide, et la seule chose qu'il regrettait était de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

« Oui ». Ces mots sortirent à contrecoeur de sa bouche, et Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à un oui, pas sans une lutte acharnée. Elle était intérieurement réjouie. Même une seconde hors de cette cage serait le paradis.

« Pour mon propre bien-être. » Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça, mais elle était quand même reconnaissante. Ses yeux le fixèrent quand il lutta pour se lever. « Tu te doutes bien que ton confort n'a aucune importance ».

Elle se leva et plaça ses deux mains sous un bras musclé pour le soutenir. Quand l'homme aux cheveux roux se leva, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Son regard était dur et inflexible, une description exacte de ce qu'il était intérieurement.

Une fois qu'il fût debout dans une position correcte, il tendit une main robuste vers elle, sans la regarder. Sakura posa les yeux sur la main tendue en face d'elle, incertaine si elle devait la prendre ou non. Une main délicate se plaça toute seule dans la paume de l'homme. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer, brûlant avec la chaleur de l'intensité de Pein.

Un halètement de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de la fille, et Pein tourna la tête vers elle. Sakura se redressa faiblement, essayant d'échapper à son regard. Ses yeux retournèrent finalement sur la porte fermée en face d'eux.

« Ferme les yeux. » Sa voix la sortit brutalement de sa transe. Elle releva brusquement la tête et le fixa timidement. Elle regarda ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux s'étrécir quand elle n'obéit pas. « Ferme-les », dit-il encore d'une voix glaciale. Sakura ferma rapidement les yeux, restant une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

Elle fût surprise de remarquer qu'à chaque pas elle semblait regagner des forces. Sakura sourit. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait vraiment confiance pour la diriger ? Bien sûr que oui. Sakura secoua la tête. C'était pour son bien-être à lui, pas pour le sien.

Elle pouvait sentir ses jambes monter. Peut-être un escalier ? L'air était plus chaud que dans la cellule, ce qui faisait perler de petites gouttes de sueur sur son corps.

Ils ne marchaient que depuis sept minutes, mais Sakura s'impatientait déjà. Elle inspira et se creusa la tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement avant d'être brusquement coupée par la voix de son ravisseur.

« Ferme-la autant que tu le peux, médic. Tu ne devrais rencontrer aucun problème pour ça. » La voix de Pein résonna, et Sakura serra sa main encore plus fort. C'était une blague ? Sakura fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le tristement célèbre Leader de l'Akatsuki avait fait une blague ? En plus de _mauvais goût_.

Sakura leva un pied hésitant sur une marche étroite et prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent dans l'air. Ses sens se faisaient malmenés d'être exposés à une brise aussi fraîche après avoir été enfermés pendant si longtemps. C'était inimaginable.

Quand elle sentit la dernière marche lui glisser sous les pieds, elle trébucha sur le sol devant elle. Elle laissa ses doigts agripper la surface. C'était du bois, comme pour le reste du quartier général. Sakura garda les yeux fermés, attendant son signal.

Pein la regarda rester immobile à quatre pattes. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois ni même parlé. Il pensa qu'il pouvait au moins lui faire la faveur de la remettre gentiment sur pieds. Une fois qu'elle fût debout, il lui agrippa brutalement les épaules et la tourna vers la gauche. La laissant faire face à l'endroit où elle travaillerait pour lui.

Les yeux couleur de jade s'ouvrirent, révélant à Sakura une petite chambre blanche. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures du Kama-Sutra. Comme pour le reste de l'organisation, le sol était en bois sombre de cerisier, mais personne ne l'aurait supposé à moins d'avoir touché les panneaux en premier. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers le matelas étendu à un mètre d'elle, sans oreillers ni draps.

La pièce avait une certaine élégance, depuis les peintures de positions sexuelles sur les murs jusqu'au matelas nu. Sakura trouva difficile à croire qu'un homme aussi cruel puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi paisible. Elle sentit sa main relâcher ses épaules puis frotter ses hanches d'une manière séductrice.

« Un genjutsu ». Sa remarque résonna comme une question, mais Sakura était certaine qu'il l'avait pris comme une affirmation. Elle le regarda fermer les yeux, appuyé contre une porte, comme s'il essayait d'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Non, médic, cette chambre est juste une chambre. » Il pencha la tête vers elle et ouvrit les yeux à moitié. « Il n'y a pas de déception ici. » Sakura le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés. Quand était-il devenu aussi loquace ?

L'homme aux cheveux roux glissa une main dans sa cape et en sortit lentement un petit pot en métal. Il fit un pas vers elle, la faisant légèrement tressaillir, et voyant ça, il s'immobilisa et lui tendit le bol. Sakura tendit ses mains menottées et le laissa poser le pot directement sur ses paumes.

« Ah ! » Sakura recula au contact du métal chaud lui brûlant la peau. Ses mains laissèrent échapper le pot qui tomba par terre. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit de la chute, mais il n'arriva pas. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux avec prudence pour voir les mains de Pein agripper le récipient, avec un air d'indifférence collé au visage.

« Fais attention », cracha Pein, tournant la tête vers la fille. Il changea rapidement la disposition de ses mains, plaçant le pot dans l'une et laissant l'autre libre. Il utilisa cette main pour atteindre l'épaule de Sakura et la pousser doucement en arrière pour qu'elle s'asseye. « Du Miso », expliqua-t-il brièvement, portant une cuillère aux lèvres de Sakura.

« Mmh mmh », acquiesça Sakura. Elle ouvrit la bouche, attendant avec impatience la soupe. Une petite goutte tomba de la cuillère et commença à couler le long de sa bouche. Elle se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle le regretterait plus tard si elle en gaspillait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand est-ce qu'elle aurait de nouveau l'occasion de manger ?

Il pencha la cuillère pour laisser le liquide lui couler dans la bouche. Il lui brûlait la langue, mais elle réussit à cacher sa douleur, et elle le laissa continuer à la nourrir. Il lui tendit encore la cuillère mais la plaça à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Sakura avança la tête, fermant les yeux et ouvrant les lèvres pour les poser sur la cuillère.

La cuillère tomba par terre d'un seul coup, produisant un « cling » bruyant. Sakura ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à un souffle des lèvres de Pein.

Les yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent quand ceux de l'homme s'étrécirent. Sakura se glaça, trop étonnée pour voir la main de Pein ramasser l'ustensile. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement pour dire quelque chose, mais Pein saisit cette opportunité pour lui coller une cuillère à demie pleine dans la bouche.

« Nous devons discuter de la capture de l'Uchiha ». Pein lui enleva la cuillère de la bouche quand elle acquiesça, avalant le liquide refroidi. Elle était prise par surprise. Elle avait presque oublié Sasuke avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Oui », dit Sakura quand elle ouvrit encore la bouche pour une autre portion de soupe Miso. Elle avait l'air tellement innocente et vulnérable que Pein poussa un soupir.

« Je suppose que tu as quelques soupçons sur l'endroit où il se trouve », demanda Pein, gardant les yeux fixés sur les lèvres boudeuses de la fille. Sakura baissa les yeux. Apparemment, il avait abordé un sujet sensible.

« Il est avec Orochimaru ». Ses mots étaient assurés et stricts. Il était choqué mais regagna rapidement son sang-froid.

« Tu comprends », Pein lui donna une autre cuillère remplie avant de continuer, « qu'il y a des lois et des réglementations que nous devons suivre. » Sakura acquiesça avec impatience. C'était le moment où elle devait s'assurer que tout était parfait. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. C'était sa seule chance de revoir Sasuke.

« Oui – », commença Sakura avant d'être coupée par une voix tranchante. « Si Orochimaru coopère avec l'Uchiha, j'abandonnerai la mission. » Sakura comprenait. Elle avait entendu que le serpent faisait avant partie de l'Akatsuki. Si le pire devait arriver, elle irait chercher Sasuke elle-même. Elle le sauverait.

« Ils seraient en ce moment dans un petit village, près du pays du Vent », dit Sakura pendant que Pein prenait des notes mentalement. « Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit certain. Ce sont surtout des rumeurs provenant des villageois que j'ai récoltées pendant quelques mois. »

L'homme aux cheveux roux étrécit les yeux. « Vu ce que tu m'as dit, je ne quitterai pas l'Akatsuki à moins d'être certain d'un résultat ». Il la regarda baisser la tête. « Sois certaine qu'ils sont là-bas ». Sakura releva la tête. Il y avait peut-être un espoir.

Il lui glissa une autre cuillerée dans la bouche avant de poser le bol à côté. « Il n'est pas sûr que je te sauverai à chaque combat ». Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle le savait déjà. « Mais pour chaque goutte de sang que tu versera, je leur ferai payer le double. »

Sakura était choquée. Est-ce qu'il tuerait pour elle ?

« Ne te méprends _pas_. Tu es la seule capable de me soigner. Si quelqu'un essayait de _te_ tuer, ce serait une attaque directe envers moi ». Sakura pinça les lèvres. Il y avait bien sûr une raison. Il avait besoin d'un médecin, et elle était la seule disponible. « Cependant », Pein haussa un sourcil, agrippant la cuillère pleine de soupe fumante. « Ton mépris pour ta propre vie est écoeurant », il pencha l'ustensile, « et admirable en même temps. Ta loyauté fait partie des valeurs types de Konoha, même si je suppose qu'ils ont remplacé ton coéquipier par un nouveau membre ». Sakura savait où il voulait en venir. Qui risquerait autant de problèmes pour ramener quelque chose qui avait déjà été remplacé ?

C'était tout simple : Saï n'était pas Sasuke.

Elle se mordit la langue et regarda l'une des peintures qui montrait un homme allongé sur une femme nue. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprenne l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui – »

Pein eut l'air contrarié par cette réponse. Il se pencha en avant, laissant son nez frotter contre le sien. « Je ne peux pas effectuer de mission sans raison ni motif. Ton amour pour lui n'est pas une réponse qui suffira. »

Sakura trembla légèrement. Il savait qu'elle était profondément blessée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il est m – ma raison de vivre », bégaya Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait tout ça ? Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air naïve, mais est-ce qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que Pein montre de la sympathie envers elle ? C'était complètement fou.

« Ah, en sachant ça, tu dois me dire si ses sentiments sont réciproques ». Les mots de Pein la traversèrent, et son esprit se glaça. Est-ce que Sasuke l'aimait ? A l'époque elle avait été certaine qu'il était timide, qu'il jouait les difficiles. Sakura baissa inconsciemment la tête.

« Non », dit-elle tristement. Pein était horrifié. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle tous ces ennuis pour retrouver quelqu'un qui ne lui retournerait pas son affection ?

« Alors tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il reviendra une fois l'avoir sauvé, après tant d'efforts inutiles. » L'homme aux cheveux roux sourit discrètement. Quel dommage.

« Non, il reviendra », lui jeta Sakura, incertaine de ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle recula rapidement loin de lui et bougea ses mains dans leurs menottes. « Il est parti pour gagner du pouvoir, quel pouvoir est plus puissant que l'amour ? »

Pein étrécit les yeux. Elle avait planifié chaque détail dans son esprit. Partout où il regardait, elle avait tout enrobé de rose comme dans les contes que les anciens avaient l'habitude de raconter dans les villages. Elle s'était convaincue que ce serait une fin de conte de fée, et ça le foutait en rogne.

« Quelle naïveté. Ce mot est un mythe, médic », lança calmement Pein.

Sakura regarda ailleurs puis se recroquevilla. « Les Kama-Sutras – l'amour – » . Pein était dégoûté par la manière dont elle utilisait ce mot aussi librement, comme si on le disait tous les jours. Il l'interrompit rapidement, « C'est du sexe. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et regarda derrière lui pour voir plusieurs couples peints sur les murs. Comment pouvait-il dire que c'était juste du sexe ? C'était beau. Tout était tellement tranquille et doux.

« Non, ils – ils f – font l'amour ». Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi confiante ? Elle supposa que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et qu'il ne la tuerait pas à moins d'être provoqué. Oui, c'était ça. Elle était ici comme une invitée mal reçue. Une supposition dangereuse, mais elle était quand même d'accord avec.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ? » ronronna Pein.

Sakura secoua la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais elle fût interrompue à la place par un corps ferme la poussant au sol. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent pour voir l'homme la dominer, ses bras contre ses côtes. Sakura respirait difficilement, son souffle peinant à sortir de ses poumons.

Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre leurs cœurs battre incroyablement vite. Le choc et l'adrénaline les fit tout les deux frissonner. Sakura pouvait sentir l'entrejambe de Pein écrasée contre la sienne, la faisant devenir écarlate. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était revenue. Cette peur qui s'était momentanément échappée de son corps.

Elle fixa son regard sur ses lèvres quand il les ouvrit pour parler. Et ce qui en sortit provoqua un frisson incontrôlable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Alors montre-moi la différence. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oui, je sais, c'est carrément démoniaque de s'arrêter à un moment pareil. =3 depuis le temps qu'il devait avoir envie de le faire….. =D c'est Konan qui doit pas être contente….

Bon, la suite sera donc dans environ un mois. Merci d'avoir lu et bonnes vacances à tous !!!!


End file.
